彼の選択
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: Yullen. After Mana's accident Allen wanted nothing to do the Noah's Academy for the gifted. Despite his family's attempts to stop, he want to go to the Black Order High. There he meets Kanda but when a prank gone wrong will Kanda get to tell Allen how he feels or will he even recognize him? Well it's his choice after all. Title should translate to His Choice.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"But Allen, you can't leave don't you love us?" Sekki asked clinging onto Shane for dear life, tears in her eyes.

"Waah, no fair Allen-kun can't leave" screeched Road, almost waking up the sleeping five year Lero.

"Okay I know we are slightly crazy some more than others, but still Allen, the Black Order High School? Do you want to die at age fifteen?" Neah exclaimed.

Allen sighed "Sekki, I love you guys, but I don't want to stay here, not since the incident. Road don't wake up Lero." scolded Allen. "Life's not fair. Neah just shut up, I know you hate it here too. Well goodbye." and with that Allen left to pack his stuff for his new school.

**A/N** Title [should] translate to His Choice, if I'm wrong, please correct me!

It's short, yes, but was it enough for you to get hooked? _**Please**_ tell me if you liked it and want more!

Anyway, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Allen walked down the long hallway, thinking about what his friends had said about him transferring to Black Order High School.

_But still Allen, the Black Order High School? Do you want to die at age fifteen?_ Neah's words repeated over and over, making him want to punch a wall or something.

Allen tried to focus on other things he had to do, such as packing all his things before he needed to leave, but then his parent's words, _Allen, why do you want a transfer? That school! You should know the reputation it has! _

Allen didn't care what his family said, nor their pleads for him to stay home and continue attending Noah's Ark Academy.

_I don't care what they say; I'm going to Black Order High no matter what!_ Allen thought, and he knew he would have to slip out of the house unnoticed.

* * *

Allen sighed as he finished closing up his bag, and he waited a few more moments before he was sure that his parents were sleeping.

He took another moment, and walked to the window, and with a shaky breath, slid it open.

"I'm sorry if I upset you guys, but, I don't want to be here any longer. Please try to understand." Allen muttered, before he jumped out the window, and started to make his way to Black Order High.

**A/N** Here's the next chapter~

I know, chapters are short, but they will gradually expand in later chapters. Sorry!

Thank you to, **Hanashi o suru**, **Erstina 13624** , and **Shizaki kuro** for the lovely reviews~

I will try my best to update this weekly from now on, but I have so many stories to work on :')

So, I hope you leave a review~


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you need us uncle Millienie" Sekki asked wide-eyed still sad about Allen leaving.

"Yeah why are we here?" Shane added.

"Well as you know, Little Allen went to stay at BOHS. Since you two are the Noah's of ignorance and deception, I want you to spy on Allen for me and try to get him to come back." Millienie said.

"Yay, dress up!" Sekki exclaimed.

Shane got a look of horror on his face, "Yay…" Shane said unenthusiastically, as he never liked playing 'dress up,' but he would go through whatever it took to get his friend back.

"So you two are going to do it?" asked Millienie a little hope in his voice.

"Of course we will!" Sekki said happily, thinking about what she should 'dress up' in. "Come on Shane, let's go get ready!"

Shane pulled away from Sekki, "Okay, we'll go," Shane told Millienie.

* * *

Allen was walking around the campus, getting familiar with it, finding his classrooms and finding the quickest ways to get around. This school was really easy to get around, and he had yet to see another student on campus.

"Oi, watch where you are going." a voice hissed.

Allen looked up in front of him. It was another boy; he had long black hair (which was put up in a hair tie.) and dark eyes that glared down at Allen.

"Um, I'm sorry." Allen apologized in a quiet voice.

The other boy backed away from him, still glaring at Allen. "Just watch where you are going, kid." He warned, before he walked around him and left Allen alone in the hallway.

Allen backed up against a wall, "What…What was that about…?"

**A/N **Well, that certainly wasn't a good start at doing, weekly, now did I? Well, I've never been good on deadlines, but I will try my best to extend the length of these chapters, and the deadlines.

Thank you to **Hanashi o suru **and **Erstina 13624 **for leaving reviews~ They always motivate me to write.

Review please, and have a lovely day~


End file.
